The daughter of Spirit
by StormFire12
Summary: Rain and Spirit have a new filly! But what happens when she is taken away by humans and sold to a farm?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I just looove the movie Spirit and so I got really inspired to make this fic!

enjoy!...oh and you will soon see why I have not named the filly until later chapters.

Disclaimer:i do not own Spirit stallion of the Cimarron

Rain looked at the little newborn Filly that had been born just a couple minutes earlier. She began to clean her filly and noticed that she had the same tan coat as she did, but had the same mane color as her father Spirit.

The other horses seemed to cheer as the little girl horse began to try getting up. She stumbled and fell to the floor. Rain helped her a little by pulling at her tail a little bit. The filly then tried again and was able to stand! But then came the hard part...walking. Rain then got up and began walking towards the river to get a drink. She looked behind her and noticed that the little filly was beginning to walk! But she stumbled and fell over again.

Rain looked behind her and saw the filly on the floor. She began walking back but then saw another horse by the filly... Spirit.

The filly stood up and felt breathing behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a big horse behind her. She went up to him with courage. Spirit looked down and nuzzled the little filly. She stepped back but then ran straight towards Spirit causing them to hit heads.

Spirit whinnied at the young foal, asking if she was alright. She responded by getting up and jumping over a log. Boy did she have a lot of energy!

Rain then walked over from getting water and ruffled the filly's mane. The filly then walked over underneath her mothers belly and began to nurse. Rain shivered while looking at her filly.

Spirit then began to rear up and neighed with joy at the birth of his new Daughter. Which caused all the other horses to cheer and whinny.

The foal then looked at the big horse once again and Rain seemed to say to the filly "that's your dad"

She then got up and stood on her hind legs like her father and began to neigh as her father did.

Rain looked on proudly.

Just then Spirits own mother came over to see the child of her son Spirit.

She sniffed the foal and Nuzzled her. The filly whinnied in response.

The grandmother then too neighed with joy.

The filly then ran freely on the plains. Spirit saw this and joined her in Galloping.

She saw this and challenged her own father to a race. She ran the fastest her little legs could carry her and was on the verge of beating her father! but Spirit being older and stronger, won the race.

She looked at him and neighed. Rain cantered over and neighed on and on about how she was still to young and could have been hurt Galloping that fast!

The filly looked at her mother and looked down. She seemed to be saying sorry.

Rain then looked at her and nodded. She then told her to go play with the other foals as well.

So she walked towards the other newborn foals and began to play and prance around.

Spirit and Rain then watched from a distance. Dang their daughter was sure to be a hyper one!

**Okay so the reason I haven't named the filly is because I am going to do that in later chapters!**

**Anyway please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyy chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!**

**10 months later**

Rain watched as her 10 month old filly was eating grass. The 10 months had went by too fast for her.

Now the little filly was old enough to eat grass! She looked up and whinnied to her mother. She then went back to eating grass.

Spirit meanwhile was watching over the herd. He had lately been noticing the smell of humans and was keeping watch over his daughter and the herd more closely then ever. Suddenly his mother Esperanza walked over and asked him what was wrong. Spirit looked towards his mother and told her he had smelled humans.

Esperanza stepped back... she knew that humans were the ones who took Spirit just about 2 years ago!

She then faced Spirit and told him that they would have to protect the herd no matter what the cost!

Spirit nodded and looked to where Rain and his daughter were at.

The filly was playing with her mother. They were playing tag and it seemed the filly was winning.

She then stopped and looked around for her mother. She whinnied but to no response. Then Rain came out of no where and playfully pushed her into the water.

The filly charged towards her mother and playfully pushed her. They were having fun!...Suddenly the filly smelled something she never smelled before. She continued sniffing and assumed it was something bad. Then suddenly, both Spirit and the filly flicked their ears...suddenly both of them called out a warning!

All the horses then began to scatter and run across the plain. Rain ran towards her daughter and pushed her to safety with the others.

The filly looked and saw these creatures that resembled wolves? Except they weren't wolves...she looked on as her dad fought against one of them. Spirit reared up and tried to kill one of them but he missed. He then ran again and bucked, kicking one in the stomach.

The wolf-like creatures then began scurrying off into the woods. Spirit neighed at his victory.

The filly saw this and she too neighed with joy. All the horses ran around Spirit and whinnied at his victory.

Meanwhile the filly smelled something familiar? She looked behind her and smelled a carrot? She began walking towards the smell and she found...a carrot! she was about to eat it when her mother Rain said not to.

She nodded and walked back. Suddenly another one of those wolf-like creatures came and was trying to attack the herd! This time Rain went to go help. "stay there" she said.

The filly looked behind her and couldn't resist! She walked towards the carrot..then it moved?

She continued following it. She walked until it stopped and she ate it.

Suddenly, something closed behind her? She turned around but couldn't escape? She saw metal all around her. And began to neigh with panic.

"what a beauty" someone said.

"let's see how much she'll sell for" said another.

All the while she was panicking and neighing for help.

Spirit and Rain neighed with fury at the retreating dogs. Suddenly they heard a foals cry?

Rain looked behind her and saw a red truck go by...with their daughter in the back of it in a cage?

Rain reared up and began to run towards the leaving truck Spirit following close behind.

The foal saw her parents and whinnied for help.

The people in the truck saw this and sped up their truck.

Spirit and Rain were soon losing distance between the truck.

The foal could no longer see her parents.

She then began to panic and tried getting out of the cage but to no avail.

Spirit and rain could no longer see the truck, but they continued to follow the tracks. As long as they had the tracks they could still follow them!

The filly then began to cry. She then sung a song to herself. Her mother Rain always did that when she was younger.

The filly then fell asleep wondering what was happening? And where her parents were?

Meanwhile Spirit and Rain were still following the tracks full speed.

**So whats gonna happen to the poor little filly? You'll find out in the next chapter! **

**and she'll FINALLY get a name!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayyy another chapter! ….yep I have got nothing more to say...except to**

**Enjoy!**

The little filly woke up...and she was still in the metal thing? She tried getting up but fell. Dang this road was bumpy!

She looked at the scenery... she saw a field...and trees...and this weird block thing? **(house)**

Suddenly the car stopped moving. And she saw a human come and reach the metal thing she was in.

She began to panic and neighed for help. "shh shh it's okay I won't hurt ya" she heard someone say.

But still she panicked.

It took two humans to lift her out of the metal thing. They placed her in the field and lifted the cage door.

As soon as they opened it the filly bolted out and began to run away. She looked ahead and saw a wood-like fence?

She stopped and tried to jump over it. But it was to tall for her to jump over! She looked all around her and found she couldn't escape? She began to panic once more and of course, she neighed, loudly.

She heard the humans say "she'll make a great present for Kate"... Kate? Who was Kate?

Suddenly she heard another horse's whinny. She turned around and began walking towards the sound.

Once there she saw a human girl petting a black yearling.

"how are you doing today Night?" The girl asked the black yearling.

The black yearling whinnied and nuzzled the girl's hand.

She looked towards the field where the filly was and walked over to the other humans. She seemed to be talking to them. Then she came running to where the filly was and tried petting her.

The filly wouldn't let her and tried to bite the human girl. The girl looked at the filly and said she would be right back.

She came back with the black yearling. "This is Night" the girl told the filly.

"Night say hi" the girl said.

Night nickered to the filly and seemed annoyed.

The filly saw this and seemed to challenge him.

The yearling seemed amused that she would even try to challenge him. All the other yearlings and foals were scared of him! Except the adult horses who were much older and bigger.

The filly charged at him even though there was a fence.

Night saw this and reared up, trying to show her how much taller he was than her.

The filly reared up too, not caring if he was taller. She then went to the grass and bared her teeth at him.

"ah hah it looks like you two don't like each other much huh?" the girl said.

"well I guess I am just going to have to get you two to become friends huh?" the girl laughed.

She then put Night in the field next to the filly and went inside.

The filly looked at Night and charged at him again.

Night looked at her coming and neighed at her to stop before she got hurt.

The filly stopped and glared at him.

Night glared back at her and began to walk towards her , and seemed to be threatening her.

The filly stopped glaring and seemed to back up a little.

"aww what? The little baby is scared now?" Night said.

The filly looked up and suddenly got her courage back. "No!"

She then noticed how tall he was. Jeez for a yearling he was tall! She bared her teeth at him.

Suddenly the girl came out and was singing a song. The filly looked at her and pricked her ears in interest.

The girl noticed this and walked over "hmm I know! your name will be Melody!" she said.

Night looked at Melody like she was crazy. First they were fighting..then a song stopped her like that?

"hi my name is Kate" the girl said. She then tried petting Melody again, but Melody wouldn't let her pet her.

Instead Melody started eating grass...and she wondered if her parents were still coming for her?

Meanwhile Rain and Spirit were struggling to look for the tracks...last Nights rain washed them away.

But they were not about to give up! They kept heading straight, hoping it was the right way.

**So was it good? Or bad? Please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I am sorry about the late update! I will try to update weekly from now on =3**

**And I would also like to thank my first two reviewers Zutarafan14 and iloveu2121! Thanks so much for liking this story! xD**

**Enjoy! **

**2 days later**

Melody struggled to get the rope off of her. She didn't understand...why were these humans putting a rope on her and tying her to a post these past 2 days?

She reared up trying to escape.

"woah calm down girl...its okay we will practice and try again tomorrow" the girl Kate said as she released Melody from the rope.

Lately Kate had been trying to train Melody...and it was going with a rough start.

Melody quickly bolted into the field scared out of her mind. This field was probably the most safest place for her to stay.

She looked to the field next to her and saw the black yearling Night...she bared her teeth at him...but he didn't do anything...he just stood there...sniffing the wind. Melody stood there puzzled.

She sniffed the wind too...and couldn't sense anything wrong or strange...but curiosity got the better of her...so no matter how much she hated the black yearling...she walked over.

Once she reached the fence separating them she tossed her head neighing trying to get his attention.

The yearling looked at her and he came back to reality. "what?" he asked.

Melody looked confused but asked "what were you smelling?"

The yearling looked annoyed, but said " you see that thing over on the hill?"

Melody looked and saw a white metal thing with wheels.

"yeah...what is it?" she asked curiously.

"i dont know...but lately its been appearing on the hill every day at random times..." Night said.

Melody looked back at the things in the driveway...and then the one on the hill...they seemed no different from eachother...but he was right...this one DID seem a little mysterious compared to the others...

Melody then began to look on the plain...she wished so dearly that she could gallop out of here and be with her parents again...but these fence things wouldn't let her.

**Meanwhile...**

**Kate pov**

"so how's the training going with melody?" my dad asked me.

"well so far its been a rough start...but I promise ill keep training her!" I said.

"well that's a good thing! just keep tryin and soon enough she should be a trained racehorse one day" he said while staring out the window.

I looked out the window. "whats wrong dad?" I asked.

"well ya see that white truck out there? Its been appearing and disappearing almost every day" he said.

I looked outside again and saw a truck I never saw before...

"We are gonna have to be a little more careful and keep a watchful eye out" my dad said.

I nodded my head.

**Normal pov**

Spirit looked to the right then left...he wasn't sure which way to go...he looked behind him and saw Rain...she seemed to be tired out a little bit.

Spirit looked at her and neighed saying she should go back and he would find their filly. Rain shook her head..and was determined to find her! Rain suggested going to the right...there were cattle prints on the ground that were fresh...maybe they could ask for help?

Spirit decided it was worth a shot and decided to turn right.

**Yayyyy chapter 4 is completed! xD like I said I will try to update next week! And sorry if this chapter was a bit short T_T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry for the late update :( but I have been busy these past 2 weeks and plus school starts on Monday... :(**

**but anyway im here with another chapter! xD And im going to put S and R pov for Spirits point of view...hopefully it wont be confusing! :(**

**Enjoy! **

Melody snorted at the human girl who was trying to pet her. She wanted nothing to do with her. All she wanted was to be able to gallop out of this place...and be with her parents again.

Melody trotted away and pretended she didn't notice the girl. The same girl who had been tying her to a post the past couple of days. She didn't understand the girl...what did she want from her?

"Come here Melody" the girl Kate had said.

For a second Melody was tempted to trot over to see what the girl had wanted, but what if she tried to tie her up again? And why had the girl been calling her Melody?

Melody turned her head and gazed out to the plain. She then heard the sound of the black yearling's neighs.

She looked around and saw that the girl Kate had fed him a carrot and was petting him. Wait. What?

A carrot?

Melody looked again and instantly wanted one. She began neighing and tossing her head trying to get the girls attention.

Kate looked and began walking over. Melody stood still. She looked at the girl with curiosity.

"Come here Melody" she had said once again.

Melody flicked her ears...the girl now had the carrot in her hand, holding it out for her to take.

She walked over an inch, then paused. Could she trust the girl?

Melody looked at the carrot, and trotted over. She walked slowly towards the girl in the final steps.

Once she was almost there she slowed down. And she then stretched out her neck, and took the carrot.

Kate then began petting her head softly. Melody stepped back and Kate smiled. Melody then tossed her head and began trotting out to the field.

Night looked over from the other side. "Nice job, you baby" he said.

Melody just ignored him and went straight to eating the grass in the field.

Night seemed sad that she ignored him, but went to go drink water.

**Kate pov**

I walked back inside my house and squealed with excitement. 5 days and I finally got to pet Melody!

I'll admit I thought I never would have gotten to even feed her that carrot!

I walked into the kitchen and Told my dad the good news. He smiled.

I was about to walk to my room when my dad started talking.

"Hey so your grandma called yesterday and said she would like to visit, so later on tonight were going to go pick her up at the airport okay?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. But dad? What about that truck we saw? Did you find out who it was?

"Well I spoke to our neighbors today...and they said they have seen it too...but they believe its just the people who own the orchard near the back of the lake." my dad said.

I looked at him with relieved eyes. "So we don't have to worry?" I asked him.

He smiled. "No I don't think so" he said while laughing a bit.

I smiled. "Good."

**Normal pov**

Melody looked towards the hills and noticed that the Metal wheel thing was no longer there.

She looked at Night who was also doing the same thing.

But they both sensed something was about to happen...

**S and R pov**

Spirit looked at the cattle in front of them. They had explained that they had seen a truck about 5 days ago head towards the hills that were in the distance.

Rain looked hopefully towards the hill, and began galloping towards it, with Spirit following after.

Spirit looked behind him and thanked them for helping them and continued on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

**YAYYYY 2 chapters in one day! :) or night whatever xD but please,**

**Enjoy!**

**(P.S. If this seems kinda weird or rushed, it because I made this chapter first before the last chapter...)**

BANG!

Melody awoke with a start. What was the noise she just heard? She looked around and saw darkness...she couldn't see very much... but why did she hear all the adult horses panicking inside?

Melody stood up and sniffed the air.. and she smelled humans... but the girl Kate had left...Why did she smell humans?

Suddenly she heard footsteps.

"Well well look what we have here." said a man.

Melody looked up and saw the same man who had taken her from her parents. What? What was he doing here?

He tried tying a rope around Melody's neck but she wouldn't let him. She bucked and tried rearing up.

The man then got out a whip and hit Melody with it. Melody winced in pain.

She then bit the man and watched as he cried out in pain.

"Why you little" the man said as him and another man forcefully put the rope around her neck.

Melody tried pulling back but they were too strong. They pulled her out of the field and were trying to put her into a trailer!

She began rearing up and neighing just as all the other horses were. What were they doing?

She looked at all the other horses being put into trailers. Panic struck melody and she began neighing and bucking.

She then kicked the man in the leg causing him to fall.

The man then took out something made of metal? It was shiny and he held it in his hand. He pointed it to Melody.

Melody looked up... what was he going to do with that?

"Run you idiot!" Night yelled to her as he was being pulled into a trailer.

Melody just stood there. What could she do?

Just as the man was about to pull the trigger, Night got loose from the man's grasp and knocked the man with the gun to the floor.

Melody just stood there, not sure what just happened. Night saw this and pushed Melody.

Melody looked up at Night.

"We need to get out of here!" he urgently said.

She nodded and followed him out of the farm and into the plains. She then stopped. She thought she smelled the scent of her mother!.

Just then a bullet went flying past them.

Melody reared up, scared more than she had ever been in her life, and galloped towards Night... she would follow him until it was safe to go back.

**S and R pov**

Spirit saw horses being pulled into these metal things and being tied with ropes.

He remembered and he knew. These people were stealing horses!

Rain looked worried.. the cattle had said they saw people carrying a foal in the back of a truck towards here!

They ran down towards the other horses...they would try helping them no matter what!

**So was it confusing or no? I made this chapter before chapter 5 so sorry if it seems weird O.o and sorry if its too short...i am kinda tired O.o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes! Another chapter! and I would just like to thank all of my reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

**:)**

**Enjoy!**

**S and R pov**

Spirit galloped down the hill at a very fast pace, he did not want what happened to him to happen to these innocent horses! Being tied and sold to people they didn't know.

The humans instantly saw Spirit running down the hill and decided that they would try to capture him. Which is exactly what Spirit had wanted.

The humans tried throwing ropes around his neck while he was galloping, and since all their attention was on him... Now was Rains chance!

Rain ran down the hill and looked at the trailers with horses in them. How would she get them out?

She frantically was trying to find a way to take them out of the trailer. Perhaps if she kicked it hard enough it would come undone?

Rain began kicking the doors trying to break the door. She kicked the door once but to no avail. Twice. Three times she kicked the door but it still wouldn't budge, and by now a couple of humans had seen her. So she kicked one final time, as hard as she could, and it finally broke!

All of the horses that were stuck in that trailer were galloping around the farm now. Trying to run. To escape.

But the humans, they now had a rope around her neck. Rain was neighing, for she was scared.

Spirit, who had by now made 2 men unconscious, ran towards her trying to defend her. He reared up and nearly hit the man in the chest.

The man then got the whip out and hit Spirit with it. Spirit dealt with the pain, he would protect Rain no matter what!

Just then Spirit heard a noise in the distance? It sounded like a siren of some sort. And it was loud.

Suddenly the rest of the men that were there began to flee, leaving the 2 unconscious men there.

Spirit looked up and saw another car coming...he wasn't sure if they were good or bad, but he and Rain decided to leave as well. They jumped over a fence and began galloping, But what was this? Rain thought she smelled the scent of their filly?

She quickly turned to Spirit...and he could smell her scent as well.

So they galloped towards the scent.

**Normal pov**

Melody slowed down...she was a bit tired from all this galloping. Where were she and Night headed anyway?

Night looked at Melody, he wasn't exactly sure where they were going, but anywhere was better than were all those bad humans were at the farm.

There was a stream nearby so they decided to get a drink. As she was drinking Melody noticed Night was looking at her more than usual. It seemed he was becoming nicer.

Once melody was done drinking she could hear the distant sound of something loud but she wasn't sure what it was...and once again she became scared.

Without even thinking she reared up and began to run away again. She didn't want to be near those bad humans!

Night looked up and noticed Melody looked scared, and he followed Melody. He made a promise right then and there to himself that he would protect her!

**Yayy the end of chapter 7! :) anyway I was thinking that I am going to make this story about 10 to 15 chapters long? Anyway please review and tell me what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! :)**

**Normal pov**

Melody awoke the next day near a tree. Where was she?. She looked around. There was nothing but plain grass, hills and a couple of trees. Suddenly she remembered. Yes her and Night had run away from the bad people who were at that tiny farm.

She stood up and looked around for Night. Where was he? How far had they traveled during the night?

Her stomach made a rumbling sound. She was hungry. She bent her head to eat some grass, but something rolled in her way. It was an apple!

Melody looked up and saw Night eating one as well, so she thanked him and began munching on the apple.

Once done eating, she looked at Night and asked where they were at.

"I don't really know..." was all Night could say. Not even he knew where they were at. He looked around, confused.

Melody felt awful now. She kept thinking it was her fault they were lost in the first place.

"Hey Night?" She said.

"Ya what is it?" Night asked.

"Well I,m sorry for getting us into this mess..." She said sadly.

Night shook his head. "Hey don't worry about it Melody its not your fault"

Melody nodded her head slowly.

To tell the truth, Melody had already missed the girl, even if it had barely been a day. She had been away from her parents for a week and she missed them dearly, But she also thought that this had been a fun adventure!

Suddenly they heard a young foal's weak cry. Melody turned around and saw a wolf ganging up on her.

Melody gasped and ran towards the wolf. Night following right after.

Already Melody could tell this was going to be a tough fight, since the wolf was already almost as tall as her, but she couldn't just let this young foal,who was probably months younger than herself, get killed now could she?

Immediately the wolf charged for Melody's throat but Night kicked him hard causing the wolf to stumble.

Night looked towards Melody "Run! take her with you!" he was saying.

Melody obeyed and helped the young foal trot away from the fight.

Out of harms way, all Melody could do was watch as the wolf tried biting, and Night was bucking at it.

"H...he could get hurt...ju..st because of me...huh?" the young foal asked.

"No its okay...Nights strong, he will make it go away!" Melody reassured the foal as she was trying to

stop the bleeding from a gash on her side.

The foal slowly nodded her head.

20 minutes later the wolf had finally left Night alone. And had run off.

"Did you see that? he only got a couple of scratches on me!" Night said proudly.

Melody smiled and without thinking, nuzzled Night's face.

Night looked shocked, and stepped back a bit.

The young foal looked up "You two like each other huh?" she asked.

"NO!" they both said at the same time.

The foal giggled. During the fight, Melody had helped the foal recover and Melody had found out that the young foals name was Mountain Breeze, and that she had been abused by the same human who had named her.

Melody understood.

"So I guess now your gonna be staying with us right?" Night asked.

The foal slowly nodded her head.

"I guess she is!" Melody said excitedly.

**So what do you guys think? Good or bad? Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yayy another chapter...and I would just like to thank all my reviewers again...u guys are so awesome! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Melody looked around. Her and Night were trying to find their way back to the farm. Perhaps the bad people left?

She looked to Mountain Breeze, who still had the gash on her side. The bleeding had stopped for a little while, but Melody could tell that it was still deep. That's why they were going back. To see if the girl Kate had returned and could help Mountain Breeze...even though she seemed fine and all, Melody was still concerned for her.

Melody and Night had walked with Mountain Breeze back the way they thought they came. Melody trembled a bit. What if those humans were still there?

Mountain breeze sensed this and nuzzled Melody. Night saw this and became jealous. He snorted.

Melody saw this and turned her head in confusion. Night just turned his head.

Melody looked up at the sky. It was so pretty! Just then she smelled something familiar. Something VERY familiar...She and Night both sensed danger...she turned around to find a whole pack of wolves!

Mountain Breeze stepped back. Melody stood in front of her and tried to protect her. Night galloped in front of both of them and bared his teeth against the wolves.

One jumped for him but he kicked it. Then two came up and bit him. Night neighed in pain. Melody watched this and kicked one of them. Night got back up. "Get back!" he yelled to Melody.

Melody shook her head. She would help Night too! She looked behind and bucked a wolf.

That same wolf charged for Melody, but Night took the hit. The wolf had its jaws around his neck.

Melody neighed loudly in fear. She didnt know what to do for Night! Suddenly another wolf came for her and Mountain Breeze. This one seemed bigger. She guessed it must be the leader. It jumped towards her. Melody stood in front of Mountain breeze and closed her eyes.

Then instead of Melody crying out in pain, she heard the wolf crying and retreating. She looked up..and saw...Her dad!

She saw her dad as he fought those wolves. Melody then galloped towards Night. Melody's mother was there with him.

Melody looked at him. He looked as if he was in pain. "No Night! You cant die! You cant!" Melody said as her tears were coming out.

Rain looked as Spirit came over. Spirit looked and nodded his head. He bent down and carried Night on his back.

Spirit motioned for Melody to lead them back to the humans. Melody looked at Night and then nodded her head.

She reared up and began galloping, leading them to where she thought the farm was. She didnt care if the bad people were there. She realized it now, she cared deeply for Night and would do anything for him!

She looked behind her as Mountain breeze was galloping next to her. She too, sensed how urgent this was.

So they galloped back the way they thought the farm was.

**Ok so this will probably be 10 chapters..and im also thinking that if people like this story, maybe I could make a sequel? Anyway please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so this is the last chapter of this story! :D I would like to thank all my reviwers again for being there to support me! **

**Kate pov**

I looked around our farm, tears in my eyes. How could they do this? They stole Night and Melody! I looked up as one of our mares, Rising Sun was walking next to me. She had a little cut on her leg, but nothing to serious.

I put her away in one of the stalls and fed her. The vet was coming in a bit to check up on all the horses.

I walked back as my grandma, to shocked to speak, dried her eyes from the tears. How could this happen in 1 day? I knew I should have stayed I just knew it!

I cried a little bit. Poor Night and Melody. I missed them! Never in my 14 years of life living on this farm had this happened!

I looked to the right as my father was trying to fix a part of the fence. He had told me that he found a gun on the ground.

I walked over and gasped. What if they had used that against Night or Melody? It wasn't fair. I felt horrible now. I felt as if I was such a terrible owner!

"Now now dear" My grandmother said, trying to comfort me.

'I tried to Smile, but couldn't. She held me while the tears came out.

Just then a car pulled in. It must have been the vet. So I dried my tears and went up to him with my grandma and dad.

He got out of the car. He walked over and he began talking to my dad. I followed as we went through the stalls. I suddenly thought of my neighbors, who had seen the whole thing, who had called the police...i would go over and thank them a little later.

Tears formed in my eyes as I passed Nights stall. It was empty. I then turned back. It was too painful. Night and Melody were probably dead! I ran inside and cried. I then punched the door. Ouch. Probably a bad idea.

I was so glad that those people were in jail right now! I hated them right now! But then I stopped myself. I shouldn't be thinking that.

I looked outside. The sun was setting. It looked really pretty, despite the fact I had tears in my eyes.

I dried my eyes and stood up. I was kind of hungry. I looked one final tme outside my window. And my mouth dropped.

There was a wild Stallion! And a mare it seemed like! I quickly ran outisde. And my tears came out again...because there was Melody! and.. a foal?

" Melody!" I screamed out loud.

She came running towards me and urgently started neighing. What was going on?

Just then I saw Night...on the stallions back! What was wrong with him? the little foal came up too and I could see she had a gash on her side as well. What exactly had happened?

I ran for the vet. "Mr. Peters!, Dad! hurry! Night's back and he's hurt really bad!" I screamed out of breath.

"What?" they both said.

They ran out in the front and Mr Peters ran straight for Night and the little foal.

"Alright i'll work on this one, she seems to be in a stable condition for now" Mr Peters had said.

I looked around for Melody, but I couldnt see her. Then again..those big horses did look like her. Were they her parents? But then...how did this little foal get here? I asked myself. She was lying on her side, letting my dad clean up the gash.

She didnt look like those big ones...perhaps she was abandoned? I gently touched her head and she flinched. She obviously had something bad happen to her.

I watched patiently as Mr Peters worked on Night. It didnt bother me, I want to be a vet when I get older anyway.

I watched for what seemed like forever, tears would come out of my eyes as he flinched or moved.

Finally about an hour later, it was dark and we moved Night into the stalls. Mr Peters had said that we had to keep a close eye on him for the next week.

I looked around for Melody and still couldn't find her. I frantically loooked until my dad said it was time to go inside. I still had tears in my eyes as I went inside.

**A couple days later...**

I went to go feed Night and the little foal. Night seemed to be getting better as the week progressed. But at night he would neigh and nicker towards the field, and I finally found the reason why. Melody was there neighing for him. She would come while her parents watched from afar. Everyday.

The little foal would neigh too, but she had gotten used to me and wanted to play with me most of the time.

Finally when the week was over, Night seemed okay. He was moving around normally and such, but still he neighed for Melody. He refused to eat this morning.

He refused it and looked out to the field. I understood why now. He wanted to be free with Melody.

He kept looking to the field and I saw Melody there. She was neighing.

The little foal neighed too. I looked to both of them...and opened the gate. they both ran towards Melody.

Melody neighed and began prancing as she saw both of them galloping towards her.

I saw as Night nuzzled Melody and ruffled her mane. Tears began to come out again as I cried. I knew what I had to do.

My dad and grandma had walked out and nodded their heads. I opened the field gate and watched as they ran and played.

Melody came back and let me pet her. I smiled. "Take care of him okay girl?"

She looked at me and nuzzled my hand. Night also came back and nuzzled me as well.

I gave Night a tight hug. "Take care boy" I said.

The little foal nuzzled Melody and pranced back towards me. She wanted to stay here with me?

The foal whinnied goodbye as she saw them leaving.

I looked as well as all 4 of them ran off. "I'll come visit your herd sometime!" I yelled to them.

Then the stallion reared up and neighed. It seemed as though he was saying thank you. I smiled.

"Goodbye!,be careful!" I said.

**Normal pov**

Melody looked back at the girl and then she looked next to her. She saw Mountain Breeze, who had decided to stay with the girl Kate. She looked next to her and saw Night, who was galloping with freedom. She looked up to her parents as they led the way back.

She would tell this story to her foals one day. And then her foals would tell their foals. But for now she was glad she could be with her parents and Night. Thats all she could ever want and all that she ever needed.

**Ok yayyyy! I thought this chapter came out pretty good! x) Thank you once again to all my reviewers! And I have decided I will make a sequel! :)**


End file.
